


The One Time Dean Didn't Hate Witches

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Castiel in Panties, Castiel in a Skirt, Cat Cas (Costume), Cop Dean (Costume), Dean listens to Hip Hop / R&B when he's gunna have Sexy-Times, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Halloween fun, I said it got Crack-y that's what I meant, Impala Sex, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Sorry .... It got a litte Crack-y, Witches, pre-series AU, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: The Winchester's go to hunt a witch in a little town, what Dean wasn't expecting is that the kid at his school Castiel and his brother Gabriel were more than meets the eye.





	

"Gabe, do we have to go?" Cas whined for the millionth time on the way to the costume shoppe with his brother for the stupid party he was being dragged to that night. 

 

"Yes, it's our senior year. We have to party," Gabe replied back. 

 

"No, it is my senior year. It is your second senior year." Gabriel just shrugged, he loved being a senior so much he decided to do it again. 

 

At the store Gabriel found a costume he loved pretty quickly, Castiel did too, but he didn't know how Gabe would react to it. 

 

"Cassie, I already found mine. Haven't you found yours yet?" Gabe asked after Castiel had stared at the wall of pictures of costumes for an hour. 

 

Finally he moved his fingers through his long hair moving his bangs out of his face and grabbing a strand behind his ear to twirl in his fingers with a sigh he replied, "Uhm, I may have?" 

 

"Well what's the problem with it?" 

 

"I like this one." Castiel pointed to a picture on the wall of a 'Build Your Own' costume of a cat. 

 

"Cassie?" Gabriel asked dumbfounded, his mouth agape as he looked back and forth between his little brother and the picture on the wall. 

 

"Uhm. I have an outfit I could put it with, I just need the ears and tail." Castiel's cheeks were red with blush, his face downcast so he didn't have to look at Gabriel's horrified face when he found out his little brother likes women's clothing. 

 

Gabriel made a noise of thought, not bad just of understanding, and said "Okay, a black cat?" 

 

Castiel shook his head yes and they went to the isle of the put together costumes and grabbed the black tail and ears Castiel would need to complete the outfit. Castiel didn't see the smirk growing on Gabe's face as they walked out the store with their costumes. 

 

-X- 

 

"But Dad, I already had a date for a Halloween party, do we really need to go now?" Dean whined from the passenger seat of the Impala. 

 

"Yes, now shut your mouth. There's a witch in this town. I'm sure you'll find another date." 

 

Dean grumbled a bit more, of course he could find another date and another party, he just didn't want to miss the date and party he found already. Sighing, he gave up on his hopes to keep his promise to Amber, hoping to find another beautiful brunette in the new town. 

 

A little over a week had passed, Dean had plenty of people for a date to the party that he was invited to. He hadn't asked anyone though not trusting his dad wouldn't just pack them up and move them overnight to the next hunt. With help from Sam and Dean, they had been able to find the witch- or rather two witches- according to John and what they saw of the spell they were trying to resurrect someone. Corey Heim, maybe, no not that, but some last name that sounded like that, not that Dean could remember nor did he actually care to. It was the night of Halloween when they killed the teen witch from their school and her brother that was posing as a teacher. John had laughed and said something about them being about ten years to early, but when Dean had asked him what he meant John simply changed the subject and told him to go to the party. 

 

"Heya Sammy, you wanna come to this party with me tonight?" Dean asked when he entered the motel room after he and John had killed the witches. The seventeen year old didn't care about being seen with the nerdy thirteen year old that was his brother. He also knew the answer would be no, but decided to ask anyways just to see if the kid would want to go out and to try to get him out to socalize. 

 

"Nah, I'm just going to help dad find our next hunt. You go, have fun," Sam replied, his face already buried in different sites on the internet they used to find hunts. 

 

Dean went to a local Halloween shoppe and found a fake police badge, hat and handcuffs, he stuffed them all in his pockets and was ready to leave the store when he stopped by the wall of costumes and saw two boys from his school talking about the party the older one was forcing the younger one to go to. He chuckled a bit recognizing them both, the older one was a trickster, he gave Dean a run for his money with their devil may care attitude battles. The younger one though, Dean recognized him as a nerdy boy that was always being pushed into lockers, he felt sorry for the brunette, but knew he wouldn't be at the school long enough to actually care to beat up the bullies. He did think the brunette was good looking, but he would never do anything about it. At least, he thought he wouldn't, but when the brunette blushed and pointed at a female cat throw together costume stating that he had an outfit that would match. Dean couldn't help but to be glad that he didn't have a date because he would be using his time at the party to get into the blue-eyed boy's pants- or skirt. Before Dean left he went and found one more item that he was sure he would use that night. 

 

-X- 

 

With a beer in hand Castiel walked around the party trying to find Gabriel. He knew that his outfit would help him get bullied more, but he also knew it was the only time he could get away with it. So, he wore it. He figured another reason to get pushed into lockers and teased wouldn't matter, because, for tonight, he felt sexy. He wore his black corset that came right above his hips and his black tutu pulled low enough to not cover them with black lace panties under and black thigh highs fishnet stockings, the choker around his neck was a black fake leather one with a o-ring attached to the front for a leash to be added. The tail he bought safety pinned to the skirt and the ears were pinned in his hair with clips, his shoulder length hair pulled into pigtails and black eyeliner used to line his eyes and paint on the nose and whiskers. He figured out people didn't recognize him from school after the third guy that had pushed him into a locker at one point or another in the last week hit on him, he just blushed and raised his cup to his mouth with flutters of his eyelashes; blush being the only way he spoke, lest they found out who he was. He was feeling pretty good that no one knew who he was until Dean walked up to him. 

 

"You've been a naughty kitty, I think I should take you downtown," said the boy dressed as a cop twirling handcuffs in his hand. Castiel let out a little giggle and took a drink of his warm beer. Dean leaned in then and whispered in his ear, "I know it's you Castiel, I saw you at the store buying that sexy tail." Castiel shook his head no and started to back away, but he wasn't fast enough, Dean pulled a leash out of his pocket and clipped it on the o-ring on his choker causing Castiel's breath to hitch and his body went ridged. Dean used the leash to pull Castiel with him away from the party and out the front door, Castiel's head was down the whole time with blush on his face as some of the other teens at the party whistled at the other teen for "nabbing the quiet little pussy" as one yelled out. Castiel raised his eyes far enough to see Gabe standing by the door, they shared winks that no one else saw. 

 

Once they got to Dean's car parked down the street Dean turned around. "So, Cas, that's a yummy little get up you got on here. Why wear a skirt when you know the guys will make fun of you?" 

 

"None of them recognized me, three even hit on me." 

 

"Well, I'd like to hit that," Dean said as he pulled Castiel right in front of him with the leash and grabbed his ass with both hands causing Castiel to moan, "and I want you to keep everything on," Dean finished is sentence whispering into Castiel's ear. He could feel Castiel growing hard against his leg, "Why don't we move this somewhere else?" Dean asked, and Castiel not trusting his words just shook his head yes. When Dean let go of the leash Castiel looked up through his lashes at him then sauntered over to the passenger seat, a little extra sway in his hips. "Don't worry man, I just got here and walked right up to you so no drinks in my system," Dean commented as he turned on the car and started to drive. Songs by Lil' Corey and Ginuwine playing the whole ride. 

 

They drove to what was essentially the make out point in town, Dean turned up the music louder and got out of the car to get in the back. When seated he noticed Castiel was still staring out the front window, he reached over the seat and grabbed onto the leash still attached to the collar and pulled on it for Castiel to climb over the seat, just because Dean didn't wanna climb on baby didn't mean he didn't want to see a sexy kitten climb over the seat. He wasn't disappointed either when Castiel gracefully and seductively crawled his way up and over the seat to straddle Dean in the back seat, he definitely moved like a cat. Castiel fluffed the tutu and ground down against Dean's erection he could feel through the fabric of Dean's pants. 

 

"You gunna pull out that dick anytime soon fuck me with it Dean?" Castiel asked impatiently after the dry humping Dean to the beat of "Grind With Me" had gone on longer than he liked making his skirt rumpled. Dean laughed and gave him a big toothy grin producing lube and a condom from next to him on the seat, "You planned all this didn't you?" Castiel asked with a breathy laugh of his own. 

 

"Duh, I told you I saw you at the store," Dean replied causing Castiel to giggle again. "God I love that sound coming from you. But I think I'll love this one more," he commented as he grabbed Castiel's dick through the lace of his panties and pulled on the leash for Castiel's neck to come closer to his mouth and sucked a mark under the fake leather. Castiel rocked on him harder and moaned loud over the music in the confines of the car. "Fuck," was all Dean could say hearing Castiel breath out his name, "it's gunna get better hunny." 

 

When Dean took his hand off the front of Castiel's panties to grab the lube, Castiel told him to hold on and leaned over to only be on one side of Dean, he sat in the seat and began removing the lace panties he was wearing, when Dean tried to grab his hand to stop him Cas just raised his eyebrow and smirked. Pulling the lace boy shorts off Dean saw that there was another lace pair of panties underneath, this one the crotch-less kind they sell for females, only Castiel wore them backwards for the slit in them to be in the back. 

 

"You planned this too didn't you?" 

 

"I- I figured maybe I'd get me some dick tonight, I just didn't know with who or how, but I was going to make it happen," Castiel finished with a shrug like it was the most obvious thing ever, then under his breath said, "I'm glad it's going to be with you." 

 

"Well," Dean started as he pulled on the leash still wrapped around his hand to get Castiel back on his lap, "you are mine tonight, naughty kitten." 

 

They went back to their hip movements attacking each other's mouths. Moans and groans being swallowed up by the kisses and the slow role of "Juicy". Dean stopped the sweeping movements of their tongues fighting for dominance long enough to quote the song, "Can you make it juicy for me, or I can make it juicy for you?" Castiel moved harder down with an impetuous roll of his hips and a giggle. 

 

"Is this you're Sexy-Time mix?" 

 

"Yea," Dean answered. 

 

"Only for me now," Castiel commanded then brought his lips to Dean's again in a fevered kiss, he didn't want to think right now how many times the old school rock only teen had listened to this mixtape to be able to quote it. 

 

Castiel began pulling Dean's shirt up, just because he has to keep his clothes doesn't mean Dean needs to keep his on. Removing his lips from Dean's to get the shirt was difficult for Castiel but when he saw that his fantasies of Dean's body had turned out to be true he wasn't upset anymore the, whimper that came from his throat was the answer he knew Dean was searching his lust blown eyes for. Dean's biceps were there to caress, the beginnings of what was to be the hottest six pack Castiel would ever see were begging to be licked. Moving back to straddle Dean's knees Castiel kissed his way down the exposed skin, licking and biting, sucking marks to remind them of this night. 

 

Castiel then grabbed the belt around Dean's hips with the fake gun and the buckled pouch for handcuffs and unbuckled it placing it next to him in the seat. Using his hands to carress at Dean's ribs and chest, Castiel used his mouth to undo the buttons and zipper on the jeans keeping him from what he was waiting for. He could hear Dean's hitched breath in anticipation when he pulled on the jeans down with his hands and when Dean pushed up off the seat Castiel removed his pants and boxers pulling them both down to Dean's knees. 

 

He kept his position from on Dean's knees sticking his ass in the air for Dean to start opening him up. He opened his mouth and pressed sloppy kisses to the hard shaft before taking all of Dean's dick into his mouth and swallowing it all down in one go. He held his mouth there swallowing and licking until Dean's fingers teased his hole. When Dean finally breached him with a single digit Castiel started move his mouth up and down. Dean worked Castiel open slowly, one finger became two after what seemed like forever and after what felt like an eternity two became three, Castiel rocking back on them the whole time pulling them farther inside of him each go. 

 

"Dean- Dean- I- I can't- fuck- I can't wait- need- need you now." Castiel pleaded after pulling off with a loud pop. Dean used his free hand to pull Castiel to hover over his wet member, not stopping his ministrations until he felt Castiel's walls start to convulse around his fingers signaling Castiel being close he stopped moving them and just let them sit inside of him, he used his other hand to hold Castiel's hip still. "Dean- Please!" 

 

He let go of Cas' hip long enough to grab the condom and used his teeth to rip the package open and put the condom on before extracting his fingers. Castiel didn't have enough time to whine at the loss of them before Dean pushed in just the tip. 

 

"You want this little kitten?" 

 

"Yes," Cas breathed out trying to move to be fully seated on Dean, but Dean's hands on both his hips were keeping him from doing so. 

 

"Purr for me." Dean commanded. Castiel laid his forehead on Dean's shoulder and rubbed his ear against Dean's neck and purred beautifully. The purring was cut shortly after from Dean using the grip on his hips to move him down all the way, causing Castiel to throw his head back and let out another loud deep moaning yell drowned out by R Kelly whispering and singing "It Seems Like You're Ready". 

 

Cas put his hands on the headrest and used it to help him move up and down on Dean's lap moving to the beat. Rolling his hips a little harder down on the down beat. He even moved like a cat, thought Dean. Castiel's movements were graceful, languid, elegant, and fluid. Dean kept his hands on his hips moving them up to his waist and down, running a thumb against Castiel's erection every few passes. Dean just sat back and enjoyed the ride. 

 

Dean didn't notice anything different until the air around them changed briefly and Castiel started to purr again against his neck and he felt something soft rub against the back of his hands. Dean grabbed Castiel's face to look at it. That's when he figured it out. 

 

Castiel's eyes were slit from lust, but he could see the pupils had changed to be more cat like, the whiskers ones painted on his face now poked out of it. He grabbed the fake tail and pulled on it causing Castiel to moan out a wounded noise and attempt to jerk his tail away from Dean's hand. The human ears now gone and left only by the twitching real cat ears where the fake ones used to be pinned in Cas' hair. The vibration of the purr still heard where Castiel had stopped moving and now sat on Dean's lap 

 

It was then his phone rang. He knew he had to answer, and didn't look forward to it. He used the leash still hooked at Cas' neck and made a gag with it using a finger to put to his own lips for Cas to know to be quiet. He grabbed the remote to the stereo, he was now glad he secretly installed, from the seat next to him and turned the music off. Grabbing his phone from his pocket just in time before it went to voicemail. 

 

"Hello, Sir," Dean answered, hoping his voice didn't sound like he was just being rode by a sexy kitten, a sexy boy kitten at that. 

 

"You sound out of breath," Dean sighed he had hoped, "what are you dressed as?" 

 

"Demon." Dean answered quickly thinking a fast lie on his feet, "Not fun experience," he hoped his fib would save him from having to stop what he and Cas were doing and go hunt with John. 

 

"Damn it," John cursed, "well, I guess we can't know for sure it's just costume, just stay out of public eye, come back to the hotel and hide or something, I'm taking Sam, we're going to hunt this son-of-a-bitch." 

 

Dean went to answer but clearly Cas chose that moment to get impatient, he stared to move his hips in circles. Dean used his hold on the leash to pull on it causing Cas to stop his movements and throw his head back, he looked down at Dean with what could only be described as a stormy look in those mesmerizing blue orbs. "Kay," was all Dean could get out. He hoped it enough because he hung up on John right then. 

 

"That was a very bad move, kitten." Dean accused throwing his phone over to the front seat, Cas just batted his eyelashes in what would be an innocent look if his lips weren't wrapped around a leather leash. "Won't work this time, Love." 

 

Castiel started purring again moving his tail back and forth before he moved it forward to rub Dean's face with the end of it. Dean grabbed the tail and started to pet it, causing Castiel's ears started to twitch and the purring to get louder. 

 

"You know, now that our costumes are real that means these cuffs," grabbing the cuffs from his belt, "are real now." Dean grinned and placed the cuffs on Castiel's wrist behind his back. He grabbed Cas by the hips before moving him to place his face in the seat next to them with his ass and tail in the air. Cas wined at the loss inside him and wiggled his tail more for Dean to enter him again, but he didn't. 

 

Dean took the remote and turned the music back on to his favorite song to do this too. Castiel was surprised by the tongue that entered him to the melody and beat of Pleasure P's "Lick Lick Lick" being used as the slow movement of Dean's tongue to follow. By the time the chorus ended for the first time Castiel was in tears from the teasing movements. His tail tried to smack Dean to get him to move faster, to have his tongue enter more than just a tip, but Dean grabbed his tail in one hand, petting it, causing Castiel to moan louder in frustration he thought it would never end. He thought he would never get the pleasure his body was shaking for; his release. 

 

Dean stopped his teasing with his tongue only to replace it with the head of his cock rubbing on Cas' fluttering hole, "Beg for it again, Kitty." 

 

"Please, Please, Dean. I- I can't- I can't take it anymore, I- I need...." 

 

"I know what you need baby," Dean said as he grabbed the handcuffs around Cas' wrist pulling him up a bit and impaled into Cas in one movement. He started moving his hips relentlessly, ravenous and electrifying, craving the same release Castiel just begged for himself. 

 

Castiel's breath hitched finally getting what he yearned for. He pushed his face more into the seat feeling his ears twitch, he was too close for comfort to not fall over the edge, one of his hands moved to his throbbing dick still trapped in his panties pulling it out and jerking it hard and fast, while the other moved up to the window and ran down it leaving his handprint in the fog on the window. 

 

Dean leant down and gently bit down on the cat ears on Cas' head pulling it a bit, before whispering into it, "Come for me, kitty." 

 

Castiel pulled twice more before coming hard with a loud whining moan before purring like the content little kitty he was. Dean followed shortly after, biting into Castiel's shoulder to stop his moan to come out. 

 

Dean paused for a few moments to catch his breath before taking the lock picks out of his shoe and picking the lock the cuffs to free Castiel. Cas was jelly in his hand easily moved to sit on the clean spot in the middle seat. 

 

"You made a mess, kitty," Dean commented before using his hand to scoop up some of the cum and licking it from his hands, it was his turn to purr now. 

 

"Wow," Cas breathed out when he could talk again, "I gotta say, Winchester, I did not expect any of that from you." 

 

"Okay, get that smirk off your face now," Dean laughed, "Gotta say, I didn’t expect it either. Also, you're pretty chill for someone who now has the features of his costume." 

 

"Eh, ain't my first rodeo with witches," Castiel answered with a shrug. "Won't be the last either." 

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

 

"Shut up and hand me my phone from the front seat." 

 

Dean was at a loss for words, he had no idea Cas was a hunter, he didn't look like a hunter, but did as asked. When Castiel got his phone, he called someone and put the phone on speaker. 

 

"Gabe, it's done, I'll tell you everything, I know you'll wanna hear it. You can end the spell now too, Daddy Winchester is after you. Go to the safe house, I'll meet you there." Castiel hung up and put the phone into the side hip of his panties. 

 

"Wha-?" 

 

"Oh, Dean. Poor Dean, I don't actually go to the high school, and there never was a real witch case here. Also, this won't be the last time you see me. I just couldn't help myself but to meet you sooner than planned for a little fun that older you won't give me, so Gabe helped me, though changing into my costume wasn't what was part of the original plan." 

 

Castiel winked at Dean grabbing his shoulder squeezing at the bicep again and kissing his cheek before disappearing into thin air, a sound of beating wings left in his wake. Dean stared at the now empty seat in his car for a few minutes before he gave up and got redressed, it didn't go unnoticed that he had a handprint matching Castiel's on his left upper arm. 

 

He could figure out what Castiel was when he got to the computer, right now he needed to remember how breath and to come up with a good lie to tell his dad if he ever was to ask what happened tonight. 

 

Turning off his Sexy-Times playlist he turned on his normal Zeppelin soundtrack, the opening chords to "Stairway to Heaven" filtered through the speakers. Dean didn't know then just how true those lyrics were at that moment, nor did he know just how much of a role his little kitty would play in his future.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the sexy times part worked out so I listened to a sexy times playlist and thought it would be interesting for Dean to listen to it while hooking up with people.  
> Also. I know it looks like I only write Cas in skirts and lingerie and such, but I don't. Lol. I do write him in "normal men's clothing". I'm just not a fan of gender stereotypes that say men can't wear skirts or lingerie if they please.


End file.
